


Obsessions

by IDMIDray



Series: Nuts and Volts week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anxiety, Attraction, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDMIDray/pseuds/IDMIDray
Summary: For as long as Arthur had known the man, he only knew of one consistency. Tyrian had trichophilia, something with which either the man had no clue of his fetish or no concept of personal space. He had the feeling it was the former as the only person Tyrian kept his distance from was Salem. But he had also caught him staring at the volume of her hair on more than one occasion.
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts
Series: Nuts and Volts week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622188
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll Nuts and Volts week is almost upon us and I can't wait. Which is why I'm posting this now instead of waiting. I have no patience.  
> I suppose this fic can fit into Days 4-7. A combination of free day, fluff and/or angst, first times and Tyrian's prosthetic. This fic was literally supposed to be fluff but I apparently can't do fluff.  
> Please enjoy!  
> Comments and kudos are love!  
> I hope I stayed true to the characters.

For as long as Arthur had known the man, he only knew of one consistency. Tyrian had trichophilia, something with which either the man had no clue of his fetish or no concept of personal space. He had the feeling it was the former as the only person Tyrian kept his distance from was Salem. But he had also caught him staring at the volume of her hair on more than one occasion. 

His very first meeting with his new team, Arthur was formally introduced to his new team. Salem had made the introductions, first introducing a young woman in a red dress with her arms folded tightly across her chest as Cinder Fall, a huge muscular guy with his hands resting in his pockets as Hazel Rainart and finishing with a smile directed at a scorpion faunus with a long braid as Tyrian Callows. Arthur picking up where she left off, introducing himself as a man of science with dual degrees in engineering and medicine from Atlas which led to Cinder openly scoffing in his direction, apparently finding fault with him hailing from Atlas. Hazel at least feigned interest, but the pair quickly left to find their seats.

During the meeting he found Tyrian studying him, eyes dilating as he focused on what Arthur realized was his moustache. It didn’t stop Arthur from feeling subconscious however as for the entire duration of that meeting Tyrian hadn’t paid attention on anything other than Arthur’s face. What made it even more disconcerting was the fact that not only was this grown man staring at him, he was also giggling with a deranged smile on his face. Arthur would learn later the significance of Tyrian not paying attention to Salem, as Tyrian worshipped the very ground the woman walked on. Salem didn’t seem to mind that Tyrian had been distracted, in fact she seemed to find it amusing if not just slightly disturbing.

Salem abruptly stopped talking and dismissed the group, Salem smiled warmly at him, which didn’t reach her eyes, but he doubted anything could melt the ice in those eyes. Salem turned and walked away leaving out the door in the back of the meeting room. As he watched Cinder get up and throw him a glare before walking away, Hazel stopped and grunted out a welcome to the group before he too walked away. Even with Tyrian staring at him all meeting, Arthur had done what he did best, which was to observe each individual and his initial impressions of everyone was that Hazel was at least good for a conversation, Cinder was dull and boring, but it was Tyrian who kept his interest. He was never predictable despite what Arthur already knew of the man. All things considering, Tyrian was a wanted convict from Solitas, serial killer and kidnapper, Arthur having recalled reading about an escaped murderer on the loose, back when he was still in Atlas. Tyrian should have been easy to read but here he was, finding himself studying the man on a day to day basis.

Before Arthur could grab his bag, Tyrian had slid up to Arthur’s right side, his scorpion tail swinging lazily behind him. With one last look at his face, Tyrian stood up straight and turned on the theatrics, one hand folding across his stomach, the other touching his chin. His tail continuing its lazy motions. “My friend, my name is Tyrian Callows.”

How quaint, Arthur thought, he would have to read Tyrian’s arrest reports more closely, “Doctor Arthur Watts.”

Tyrian’s eyes lit up and he practically bounced when he clapped his hands together, “Oh! A doctor! How much fun!” He leaned closer suddenly, eyes focused on his face again. “A doctor of what again, medicine?”

Arthur had backed up, caught off guard with Tyrian’s concept on personal space. “Medicine and engineering.”

Tyrian giggled excitedly, “How exciting to know a doctor has joined our ranks. A man of many talents is very much welcome.” His tail wrapped around his waist then, forming a belt. “Well, doctor” he purred, “I must be off, but I think we’ll be seeing more of each other quite soon.” He grinned predatorily and sauntered off in the direction of the others.  
Arthur let go of the breath he was holding, Cinder and Hazel were people he was used to dealing with, dull, people pleasing and easy to manipulate. But Tyrian was a mystery and their first meeting would be the first of many, Salem having paired them off to work together as they both had extensive knowledge on Solitas, Tyrian having grown up nearby Mantle, extending his attacks in the city and Arthur having grown up in Mantle, researching in Atlas the last five years. At least he had something to study, Arthur had thought when the pairs had first been announced. 

As the days passed, Arthur and Tyrian getting to know one another while they waited for the first phase of the plan to be initiated, Cinder having made that first step to forming an alliance with the White Fang. Tyrian had spent a long time ranting about how the White Fang was bullshit. Arthur had found out that Tyrian, being a scorpion faunus, meant that he had been ostracized by his own people, so he had literally been on his own for a long time and evidently had very strong feelings on the matter. Arthur had known of the class differences between faunus and humans, having grown up with faunus working the mines in Atlas but he hadn’t been familiar with faunus discriminating against other faunus. He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised though. Tyrian having a metasoma which wasn’t normally an issue but the telson was. Being an arachnid faunus had its benefits, Arthur had had the pleasure of researching a spider faunus in the past but never a scorpion. The telson could cause issues, he reckoned, other faunus would be wary of letting someone with a stinger near them. It would explain why Tyrian kept his tail wrapped around him for the most part, only really letting it uncurl when he had the space and wasn’t near anyone. It was only when he was fully relaxed or on a killing spree that you ever saw his tail.

“Why do we have to work with them?” he had hissed as he paced around Arthur’s quarters.

Arthur had ignored his question, preferring to let the man rant to his heart’s content. Which turned into twenty minutes of increasingly negative words, slurs and swear words, some of which even Arthur hadn’t been familiar with. He realized as he followed Tyrian’s pacing back and forth, that letting him complain was just working himself up into a frenzy. Tyrian’s tail had unfurled itself and was poised in what Arthur recognized to be a defensive stance. Tyrian may act insane, but that clearly was a defense mechanism, the man had some deeply harbored feelings towards faunus and humans alike. In fact, it seemed that the only people he cared about was Salem and lately Arthur himself. Arthur really doubted that Tyrian let people know personal things about himself. 

“The White Fang is a radical group spouting equal rights for all, but they are all hypocrites. They didn’t care about me when I was young but here, they are claiming to fight for equal rights for all faunus.” He grumbled, his tail raising in increasing agitation, his braid whipping to the side every time he turned around to resume pacing.

“Tyrian.” Arthur said calmly, eyes following the man.

Tyrian continued his rant, paying him no attention. So, Arthur repeated his name, louder this time.

Tyrian turned to look at him, eyes searching the other out. They made eye contact and Arthur could see the pain in Tyrian’s gold eyes, swimming with the hurt and anger. They calmed slightly the longer they maintained eye contact. Tyrian obviously not used to receiving any form of attention that wasn’t disgust or downright hatred. Arthur sighed, he wasn’t used to giving out comfort to anyone, let alone a deprived psychopath. “They are just essential for phase one and phase two. Which hasn’t anything to do with us.”

Tyrian’s head cocked to the side, his hair and interestingly his tail followed suit. “Are we going to dispose of them?”

Arthur exhaled out his nose, he should have known that Tyrian would jump to murder. He was beginning to think, that it was the only thing that Tyrian knew how to do, but he knew better than to assume things about this man. “I’m under the impression that they will dispose of themselves.”

Tyrian started to giggle which soon turned into cackling. “Good. I cannot wait for that.”

His tail slowly started to wrap itself around Tyrian’s body, Tyrian plonked down on the floor and stared at Arthur with a curious look. “Doctor, what do you think of faunus?”

Arthur stopped; he didn’t quite know how to answer that. In truth he didn’t think much of faunus but that had less to do with them and more to do with the fact that he didn’t much care for humans either. But clearly Tyrian was expecting an answer out of him. “I think faunus are an evolutionary wonder. Humans are primitive, having to rely on dust to fight and their duller five senses. Faunus, not all, have the ability to see in the dark and the gift of another ability not granted to humans.”

Tyrian looked thoughtful, “How scientifically astute of you, doctor.” He picked up his braid and started playing with the end of it thoughtfully, “How do you feel personally of faunus?”

Arthur ran a hand through his moustache, noting how Tyrian’s eyes followed the motion with interest. “I harbor no ill will towards faunus.”

Tyrian groaned, “But do you like or dislike faunus?”

Arthur found himself confused, he didn’t know what Tyrian wanted as an answer, “Do you?”

Tyrian glared at him, then cackled, “Of course I don’t like faunus Doctor” he purred.

“I’m from Solitas, Tyrian. There’s a deep line of prejudice there that doesn’t just go away in a generation.” He finally omitted.

Tyrian focused his eyes on Arthur’s face, he appeared pensive. “You seem to be alright with working with a faunus.”

Arthur shrugged, “I have no qualms about working with you.”

Tyrian’s head tilted to the side again, “But do you like faunus?” he asked again.

Arthur stared at him; he was slowly figuring out what Tyrian was wanting. He just wasn’t sure if he could supply that answer. He didn’t hold much interest in things other than in a scientific way. “It’s getting late. You should go to bed; we need to start preparing for our part.”

He could see the way Tyrian seemed to curl in on himself. It was subtle, mainly in the way his tail curled even tighter to his body. But Tyrian seemed to brush off the rejection easily enough, getting up in a grand gesture, bowing to the doctor, “See you tomorrow doctor.” He left without another word or glance. Arthur got up and closed the door and sighed. Every time he thought he had Tyrian figured out, he just kept surprising him. 

The longer they spent time together, the quicker Arthur realized that Tyrian wasn’t just an insane cold-blooded killer. He was calculating, intelligent, aware of his surroundings and while he didn’t seem to know what boundaries were, he knew how to read people almost as well as Arthur did. Perhaps that was the real reason Salem had paired the two up, they worked well together and matched each other well enough. However, Tyrian did tend to laugh at anything and nothing, and while he intruded on people’s personal space quite often, which led to him not having anyone to talk to as he intimidated everyone. An example of this being the time Hazel had been trimming his beard in the bathroom the three shared. Tyrian’s eyes hadn’t dilated like they did when he stared at Arthur’s mustache, but it was still strange to come across Tyrian giggling and staring at the poor man while he just tried to maintain his appearance.

Arthur had had to drag Tyrian away from Hazel, which Hazel had shot him a grateful look before shutting the door behind them. Tyrian had complained that the doctor was being unreasonable, but Arthur maintained his hold on Tyrian’s wrist. Tyrian, for all his complaining, didn’t seem to mind being led away, in fact he seemed to highly enjoy it.  
Arthur pulled Tyrian into his quarters and shut the door. “Tyrian, I feel I should teach you about setting boundaries.”

Tyrian blinked, grinned and leaned in close. Close enough for Arthur to feel Tyrian’s breath on his face, “The doctor wants to teach me boundaries, I’m honored.” Tyrian exhaled which caused his mustache hairs to move in response. Tyrian giggled and raised his finger towards Arthur’s mustache. Arthur stopped him with his free hand, easily catching the other’s wrist, Tyrian giggled again, and Arthur realized he had both of Tyrian’s wrists in his hands.

Arthur sighed and dropped Tyrian’s hands, he met Tyrian’s gaze and took a deep breath. Acutely aware of close they were currently standing. “We will start with this then.” He side-stepped around Tyrian to sit down at his desk.

Tyrian quickly following suit, “I’m confused, what are we starting with?”

Arthur closed his eyes, “This. You can’t stand that close to people. It makes them uncomfortable.”

Tyrian giggled, “I know, it’s quite fun to make others nervous.”

Arthur turned to face the man, noticing that he had his tail extended towards the floor and he was currently sitting on top of it. “Doesn’t that hurt?”

Tyrian blinked, “No, it’s fun.”

“You like to make people nervous?” Arthur asked.

Tyrian nodded with enthusiasm. “It’s interesting to see people’s reactions.”

“Is that before or after you stab them?” Arthur questioned.

Tyrian cackled, “Oh, before. I choose my victims carefully.” He gazed at Arthur thoughtfully, “You never seem uncomfortable with how close I get to you.”

Arthur blinked, “I’m a scientist. It would take a lot more than that to get me to react.”

Tyrian tilted his head to the side, “Interesting.” He giggled, “Can I test that theory?”

Arthur thought about it, “I don’t see why not.”

Tyrian grinned manically, “I’ve been wanting to do this.” He got up and all but climbed in Arthur’s lap, as he leaned against him, one hand placed on the desk for support, the other hovering above Arthur’s lips.

Arthur stared up at the faunus, into those gold eyes. Eyes that were rapidly dilating, and oh wasn’t that interesting, Arthur thought as he watched Tyrian’s fingers gently brush against his mustache hairs.

Tyrian giggled elatedly, “My, my, doctor, it’s so soft.” He purred, his tail unfurling to lazily swish behind him.

Arthur continued watching Tyrian’s face, noticing how much Tyrian seemed to be getting off on touching his mustache. Eventually he stopped him, once again grabbing Tyrian’s wrist. Tyrian’s tail stopped its swishing, his eyes flashed purple for a second, before he stepped back. “My doctor, you are a tough one to crack.”

Arthur watched as Tyrian sat down on the floor with a flourish, he felt a pang of regret for having stopped Tyrian, but Tyrian was able to brush it off just as easily. They spent the rest of that day coming up with a plan. Arthur pushing what had happened to the back of his mind.

As the plan of attacking the four kingdoms commenced, Cinder surprisingly able to take down Beacon with the help of thieves and faunus. Cinder had taken damage though, something Arthur thoroughly enjoyed mocking her for. Salem had given her a Grimm arm, if she had asked him to make her a prosthetic arm, he would have said no, unless Salem had ordered him to. But regardless, it seemed Tyrian also enjoyed mocking her and her two companions. It was nice to see Tyrian having fun making the new people nervous. 

Arthur had been working on his part of infiltrating Haven Academy. It had been easy, but it had been strange to be without Tyrian, Tyrian having been sent on the solo mission to capture Ruby Rose. Tyrian had been delighted to please his goddess, and in his excitement he practically kissed Arthur goodbye. It hadn’t exactly been a kiss, and neither man talked about it afterwards. But Tyrian had come into his quarters, flung his coat on Arthur’s bed and ran towards where Arthur stood, packing for his journey to Mistral. Arthur had turned around and they had collided, Tyrian’s lips lightly brushing his before he stood back and bounced in his personal happiness. Communications had been spotty, so he hadn’t heard anything from Tyrian since, which besides focusing on his mission, he focused on Tyrian otherwise.

When the seer Grimm popped out of his bag one night, Arthur had been surprised, the seer Grimm was usually dormant unless Salem had wanted to discuss how the plan was going. But she knew how late it was and so Arthur was just slightly annoyed. His annoyance fell away to concern when Salem’s ethereal voice said that Tyrian’s mission had failed and that he was badly injured. She sounded cold, unconcerned, and angry. She wanted him to come back at once and design a prosthetic tail for him.

When he returned, Tyrian was rocking back and forth in Arthur’s quarters, clutching his poorly bandaged tail. Tyrian looked afraid and upset, like he didn’t quite know how to process what had transpired. Arthur set his bag down and stopped. He was not good with consoling or comforting anybody. He had wondered how long Tyrian had been left to deal with his injury and failings on his own. It had been a few days to travel from Mistral to Salem’s lair, and that was only going off the assumption Salem told him right away. She had been incredibly angry, when Arthur last spoke to her, and from what he gathered on her, she could stew in her anger for weeks.

Tyrian was muttering something to himself, and he seemed genuinely unaware of Arthur’s presence. Arthur approached him cautiously, he didn’t like to use this quote in situations like these, but it worked for injured humans too. There was nothing more dangerous than a wounded animal. As he got closer, he could hear Tyrian mutter, “She’ll forgive me” repeatedly. Arthur sighed, which caused Tyrian to jump. His eyes flashed purple but there was no spark to it, his tail quivered in pain with the subconscious effort of raising it behind him, to defend. Tyrian clutched his tail again, one hand shakily running a hand down the length of his tail in what could only be an attempt to sooth and calm himself.

Arthur set his bag down, he was glad he had the foresight to start working on the prosthetics when he stopped to rest for the night on his journey back. He opened his bag and began pulling out the metal pieces, grateful that he was told to leave the seer Grimm with Lionheart. He laid out all the pieces then went to grab his first aid kit, calmly returning to Tyrian’s side. Tyrian shied away from his outreached hand and that was the only time Arthur could recall Tyrian being the one pulling away from being close. “Tyrian, I need to see your tail.” He muttered quietly.

Tyrian stared at him for a long time before finally handing over his tail. Arthur put gloves on just in case there was poison dripping and he grabbed the appendage as carefully as he could. Tyrian stiffened with the contact but made no other movement, so Arthur continued, gently unwrapping the soaked bandages, the festering smell hit his nose as the last of the bandages came undone. Clearly no one had bothered to administer proper care to his wound, and Tyrian didn’t seem to know how to clean wounds, or else he was in too much pain to have done it himself. Arthur sighed, grabbed the antiseptic from his kit. “This is going to sting a little.” He said, soaking a cloth while waiting for confirmation. Tyrian nodded, and watched as he covered the base of the injured side up with the cloth, he hissed as it attempted to clean the wound from the outside. 

He set to work cleaning and cutting away the rotting flesh, Tyrian for his part was keeping as still as possible, eventually Arthur got to the stitching part, even though he knew he would have to cut away more of the tail in order for the prosthetics to fit properly. After he was done, he neatly wrapped it and dug in his kit for some anti-inflammatories and antibiotics. He handed the correct dose to Tyrian, “Take these, they’ll help.”

Tyrian took the pills and swallowed them dry, he looked tired and grateful to have proper care. “Thank you, doctor.” He said, exhaustion evident in his voice.

Arthur sighed, “When’s the last time you slept?”

Tyrian shrugged, “I’m not sure, I may have dozed here and there”

Arthur nodded, “You should get some sleep, I’ll continue my work on your prosthetics. If I recall the length of your tail was a foot and a half long and eight inches wide correct?”

Tyrian stared at him blankly. “When did you measure my tail?”

Arthur sighed, “Well? Is it?”

He blinked, “I suppose, although you can make it longer if you would like. Could I also have a longer stinger?”

Arthur laughed, “If I feel like it. Now, get some sleep.”

Tyrian crawled over to Arthur’s bed, “your bed is quite comfortable.”

Arthur watched him gingerly pull his tail over his body, then carefully place the blanket over top of him before saying, “I don’t recall saying you could sleep here.”

Tyrian lifted his head briefly before burrowing deeper into his bed. “My room is just down the hall; you can sleep there if it makes you feel better.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to face his project. If he wanted to do a nice job, he estimated that it could take anywhere from a week to two weeks to get the tail done. If he wanted to get it done sooner, he risked it having faulty mechanics, so Tyrian would just have to wait the two weeks.

As it turned out, Tyrian was not a patient individual. The pain medication helped Tyrian enough that he could move around without too much of an issue. He was careful enough to not bump his tail on anything and he all but clung to Arthur the entire time anyways. He wondered if it was partially the medications that made him loopy or if it was just how he is, but Tyrian would giggle every now and then as he poked the end of his tail with a finger. It got to the point that Arthur just had to ask, “Tyrian, are you are masochist?”

Tyrian looked up at him, from his usual spot on the floor, having just poked the end of his tail for the tenth time. “In a way, I like causing pain to others, but I don’t mind inflicting injuries to myself.” He flicked his braid back over his shoulder. “I don’t often keep my aura up for that reason, unless I’m in a fight.”

Arthur nodded, and put the last finishing touches on the vesicle, so he could ensure Tyrian could produce and store his poison again. Tyrian appeared on his right side and marveled at the stinger. “Why doctor I never could imagine your talents could replicate my stinger to this extent.”

“Do you have any of your poison left? Any of it stored somewhere? I need to make sure it can travel through the tail and start producing its own.” Arthur stated, not minding how close Tyrian was, leaning over his shoulder.

Tyrian thought a moment, “I may have some, I don’t often store poison.” He leaned back and quickly left to go search his room. He was back soon enough with one vial of purple liquid. “Will this work?”

Arthur took the vial, “It should be plenty.”

Tyrian grinned and bounced up and down. “I’m eager to see if this works.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “It should work, I modeled the tail off of a death stalker tail I was able to examine from the inside out.”

Tyrian giggled, “Is it ready to be attached yet?”

“You need to have patience Tyrian, if you want a perfect prosthetic appendage, you need to have patience.”

Tyrian groaned and flopped down on the desk next to the parts. Arthur flashed him an annoyed look before adding the poison to the sac. Tyrian leaned over eagerly, watching in amazement as the tail adapted to the poison. His eyes following the line running up the length of the tail light up purple as the poison circulated through it. He started giggling giddily to himself, “Doctor my doctor, you amaze me.” He said in awe.

Arthur sighed, “Thank me after I remove the rest of your tail to replace it with this.”

Tyrian sat back and looked thoughtful. His one hand reached to hold his tail, he could understand, he was attached to something that had been a part of him for almost thirty years. “As much I as enjoy a little pain, I’d prefer it if I wasn’t awake for the removal of the tail.”

Arthur nodded, “I’ll leave what I can. But in order to not cause too much discomfort, most will need to go.”

Arthur stood up to get the anesthetic ready, Tyrian sat there and watched him. He held out his arm when Arthur returned with a syringe and needle. “When you wake up, you’ll need to test your prosthetic to make sure you can operate it the same way as before.”

Tyrian nodded, “Whatever you say Doctor.”

The procedure went by quickly, even with his cleaning, the tail was still decaying so he had made the right decision to remove the original. Attaching the prosthetic proved to be a bit of a challenge. If only because as it turned out, the screws he had designed didn’t fit with the posterior base of the tail.

Once Tyrian woke up, he stretched, giggled and curled and uncurled his new tail. His face lit up when he realized how easy it was to move it. It must have been a relief to know that he could use his tail like it was second nature to him. He was too busy watching Tyrian in his elation that he hadn’t realized that Tyrian had gotten closer. It didn’t take him long to realize that Tyrian was hugging him, his arms wrapped tightly around Arthur’s waist. Arthur’s arms remained at his side; he wasn’t quite sure what to do. But Tyrian lifted his head and stared into Arthur’s eyes, he once again asked, “Do you like faunus?”

Arthur blinked, “Tyrian.”

Tyrian continued to stare at him, expectant. “Doctor.” He said in response.

Arthur sighed and raised his hands to rest on top of Tyrian’s shoulders. He could see, Tyrian’s tail swishing lazily behind him. “I- “

Tyrian interrupted him by using one of his hands to pull Arthur into a kiss. It was a messy, desperate and short kiss. Tyrian pulled away from him before Arthur could react. Tyrian left the room in a hurry, leaving Arthur to stare at the empty space Tyrian had left behind.

They didn’t see much of each other after that, Arthur having gone back to Mistral to terrorize Lionheart into working with Salem, Tyrian trying to get back in Salem’s good graces. As far as he knew, Tyrian wasn’t allowed to leave to go after Ruby Rose or Qrow Branwen, but they all knew that Tyrian would get his chance soon enough.  
Mistral didn’t go quite as planned, they didn’t end up with the relic, the Spring Maiden and even Cinder was exiled for a while. But they did end up taking Haven Academy down a peg so not all was lost. Salem wanted him to meet up with Tyrian on the way into Solitas. Salem having changed directions on the plan, Arthur was fine with it, it allowed him to mess with James Ironwood and the people that chose Pietro Polendina over his superior genius. 

Meeting up with Tyrian brought up that awkward air they left things on, but Tyrian kept brushing it off like nothing had ever happened and Arthur was content to follow Tyrian’s lead. As they got closer to Solitas, Arthur made the decision to shop for coats, choosing a black coat suitable for Tyrian to wear and a fashionable coat for himself. Tyrian had cackled at him for choosing that coat, but Arthur had just ignored him.

“Once we get to Mantle, we need to constantly keep on the move. We will be able to keep in touch with these.” He handed Tyrian an earpiece, which Tyrian held up in front of him to get a better look, he giggled. “We’ll stay apart often until it’s time to sleep.”

Tyrian nodded, “Whatever you say Doctor.” He hummed as he pocketed the device.

Once the entered Mantle, Arthur stopped Tyrian. “Think before you act. Don’t kill unnecessarily.”

Tyrian grinned, “If the good doctor doesn’t want me to kill, I’ll graciously hold myself back.” His eyes met Arthur’s.

Arthur sighed, “Calculated kills only. I’ll let you know who and when. Stay out of sight.”

Tyrian giggled as he wrapped his tail around his waist, “Keep in touch.” He pointed to his earpiece and ran down the street and into an alleyway.

Arthur sighed and pulled his coat closer together, he pulled out an umbrella and set to move down the street. He avoided all cameras and security by simply turning them off and he trusted that Tyrian would stay out of sight.

The first few days were basically them gathering intel, Arthur gave the okay for Tyrian to start killing Robyn Hill supporters or political activists who were against Ironwood. Tyrian gladly accepting with much enthusiasm and finesse. He never used his tail, the poison would give him away, instead he resorted to using a knife or other sharp instrument. Something that he could blame others on if the need ever arose.

They never stayed in one place a second night and they never entered or left together. One would book the hotel and give the room number to the other. It was only on their fifth night in town, a week before election night that they decided to clear the air between them.

Tyrian was lounging on the sofa while Arthur made sure his gadgets were working properly. Tyrian was undoing his braid; it wasn’t something that Tyrian did often, but Arthur appreciated the sight of Tyrian’s hair being down. Tyrian sat up when he realized that Arthur was watching him, he smirked and sauntered up to where Arthur sat. He bent down so he was mere inches from Arthur’s face, his hand came up to brush through Arthur’s mustache. “It’s getting long.” He whispered, his breathing hitting Arthur in the face.

Arthur stared up at him, not moving an inch. “I should shave it off.”

Tyrian cackled in his face and stood up. “If you want to. It would be a shame though.”

Arthur smiled, “For you or for me?”

Tyrian grinned manically. “Who knows.”

He hopped up on the desk next to Arthur and stared at him. “Answer me this time, do you like faunus?”

Arthur sighed, “I don’t like faunus.” He saw Tyrian deflate in disappointment. “I like only one faunus.” He finished.

Tyrian’s smile grew wider as he realized that he could only be talking about him. “Ask me now.”

Arthur laughed, “Do you like humans?”

Tyrian’s grin could only be described as psychotic. “I hate humans.” He leaned forward, “But I think I like one.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, Tyrian was unpredictable, he was psychotic, clingy, masochistic, sadistic, intelligent, calculative and manipulative. But that was what made this so fun. Tyrian slid off the desk and plopped himself down in Arthur’s lap, arms wrapping around Arthur’s neck. Tyrian’s tail followed suit, wrapping around Arthur’s waits. Tyrian gave a breathy sigh of contempt, air hitting his mustache and ruffling the hairs. Tyrian’s eyes dilated with the motion, but he opted to stare into Arthur’s eyes instead. This time Arthur was the one who moved first, pulling Tyrian into a kiss that he hoped wasn’t as sloppy as it felt. Tyrian smiled into the kiss and went to deepen it. Tyrian moved his hands to snake their way down Arthur’s shirt. Arthur didn’t stop him, instead choosing to run a hand through Tyrian’s long hair, marveling at how soft and tangle free it was. The man kept his hair in great condition. He grinned and lightly tugged on the locks, which omitted a groan out of Tyrian’s mouth. He bit Arthur’s bottom lip in retaliation, grinning with ecstasy.

Arthur tugged harder and Tyrian cackled. Arthur rolled his eyes and let go of his hair, he grabbed Tyrian’s wandering hands and stopped them in their tracks. “Let’s relocate to the bed.” He stated calmly.

Tyrian grinned and made a show of standing up, using his tail to pull Arthur up, giggling as Arthur stumbled a little. “You got lube in your bag, Doctor?” He purred in Arthur’s ear.

How lewd, Arthur thought, but yes, as a matter of fact, he did. “I’ll grab it.” He muttered as Tyrian unwound himself from his body and sauntered over to the bed.

Arthur walked over to his bag and grabbed it, heading to the bathroom so he can lock the seer Grimm in there. He dug though as the seer Grimm lazily rose of out of the bag, it was clear that Salem wasn’t on the other end from the dull glow in the globe. Good, he didn’t much want to explain their actions to her at this moment. He grabbed the bottle of lube that he used for maintaining prosthetics out of its spot in the bag and left the room, effectively shutting the door behind him, locking the Grimm inside.

Tyrian was laying on the bed, having taken off his boots and various accessories. They were strewn about the floor in careless disregard. Arthur tsked and took off his vest, knowing Tyrian would rip it off with impatience if he left it on.

Tyrian sat up, tail swishing excitedly behind him. “You know, I think this is the first time I’ve seen you without the vest. Lucky me.” He remarked.

Arthur paused. “I don’t sleep with the vest on.”

Tyrian smirked, head tilting to the side, “but you go to bed after I do and wake up before I do.”

Arthur nodded, that had been a conscious decision on his part for the longest time. “You got me there.” He hovered above Tyrian. Who grinned maniacally and pushed Arthur down on the bed, quickly crawling on top of where he lay on the bed.

Arthur had gone willingly, Tyrian was younger and more fit than he was, he’d allow Tyrian to have his fun. Tyrian straddled atop him, giving him a predatory smirk, similarly to the one he first gave him when they first met. Tyrian bent down, hair cascading down in front of him. Arthur stopped him, once again. “Wait. Is this what you wanted from the beginning?”

Tyrian blinked and giggled. “What gave you that idea, doctor?” He growled out.

Arthur debated the logistics of pursuing this conversation now or give in to his more basic urges. He decided his basic urges were winning out, so he reached up with his right hand and pulled Tyrian down. “We will continue talking later.” He captured Tyrian’s lips in his own.

The morning after was the only time Arthur had ever slept in later than Tyrian had. So, imagine his surprise when he found Tyrian leaning over him, giggling while stroking his mustache. Arthur went to stop him when Tyrian’s tail came around him to position its stinger towards his outstretched hand. Poised in between them. “Morning to you too Tyrian.”

Tyrian grinned, “Morning Arthur.” He purred and if that wasn’t the hottest thing he has ever heard from his partner and he had heard a lot of noises coming from him just the other night.

Arthur risked the stinger to reach up to grab Tyrian’s chin to pull him into another kiss. Tyrian let his tail resume its lazy relaxed strides as they deepened the kiss before he pulled away. “We need to get ready; the election night is almost here, and I need to go up to Atlas to prep Jacques.”

Tyrian sighed and with the flair of the dramatics, waved his hands up and down, “Details, details. I’m excited to get to murder a bunch of people.”

Arthur sighed, “Of course you are. Now let me up.”

Tyrian obliged and stretched as he stood up. “You’ll be watching, I assume?” Tyrian said as he went about finding wherever he tossed his clothes last night.

“From Atlas, yes. Before election night, do stay out of sight. Here.” He handed Tyrian several hundred lien from his coat pocket. “So, you can book hotels while I’m gone.”

Tyrian grinned and took the cash, “There’s nothing like sleeping with a man and dashing before breakfast.” He cackled as he got dressed and headed out the door.

Arthur shook his head; he knew better than to get involved with someone he worked with. It was the reason he had had to fake his own death. But Tyrian was exciting, surprising and different. They had much to discuss still, including Tyrian’s manipulation into getting them to this point, but still, he thought as he unlocked the door to the bathroom to get his bag. It would be interesting to see how their relationship continued to develop. He found that he was interested in watching Tyrian in action in a couple of nights. The way he moved last night, he was adept at being agile and quick. But if he was going to start waking up to find Tyrian getting off on his mustache again, he was going to have to attempt to explain boundaries to Tyrian again.

**Author's Note:**

> Trichophilia is defined as Hair fetishism, also known as hair partialism, is a partialism in which a person sees hair – most commonly, head hair – as particularly erotic and sexually arousing. Arousal may occur from seeing or touching hair, whether head hair, armpit hair, chest hair or fur.  
> Metasoma is considered to be the scientific name for a Scorpion's tail.  
> The telson includes the vesicle, containing a symmetrical pair of venom glands. Externally it bears the curved sting, the hypodermic aculeus or venom-injecting barb.


End file.
